Lycanthrope
'''Lycanthropes '''were considered an inferior sapient species by the drak'thorians on the planet Drak'thor. In the new world, lycanthropy is a condition prevalent in all regions. History Origins Considered to be a lower life form on their homeworld of Drak'thor, the lycanthropes were bought, sold, and traded as slaves, valued only marginally higher than livestock by the dominant drak'thorian species. In the new world, slavery based on race is banned, and thus the lycans live free on New Earth. Lycanthropes differ from most races in that one can be born of two non-lycanthrope parents: on rare occasion and with no apparent pattern of occurrence, certain animals will give birth to one or more offspring with the lycanthropic gene. When these offspring reach maturity, they usually form or join societies of their own, separate from their non-lycan family. These laws of random conception were true on Drak'thor, and became possible on New Earth most likely as a result of the cataclysmic changes that took place during Chronostasis. On Drak'thor the lycans came in many more species than they do today on New Earth, occurring naturally from more than a hundred different creatures now extinct. There are only documented cases of lycanthropic genes manifesting in about two dozen species worldwide. Culture Technology While it is not uncommon for lycanthropes to use human technology, they are mostly known for their ingenious bow, crossbow, and melee weapon designs. It is often said that a lycan-made bow wielded by a skilled lycanthrope is far more dangerous than any pistol or rifle. Architecture The lycan race are masterful craftsmen who build sturdy and elegant structures primarily of wood and stone. Their craftsmanship may closely resemble human architecture in rural areas, but most experts will note that the lycan-built structures are usually of a slightly higher quality. Personality Nearly as diverse as their human counterparts, the lycanthrope people come in a wide variety of personalities. One common virtue between nearly all lycans, however, is a very strong sense of family: most, if not all, of lycanthropes would not hesitate to kill for their families. Relationships with Other Races The major communities of lycanthropes that have folklore and history dating back more than a few centuries remember the atrocities beset upon their people by their pre-Chronostasis slavers, the drak'thorian people, and so a shaky-at-best alliance is held between the two races. However, the lycans are a largely tribal people and most of the tribes are newer and hold no grudge against the drak'thorians. Humans remain somewhat skeptical of the lycan people, but for the most part maintain strong ties, and occasionally even interbreed. Biology Physical Characteristics Though lycanthropes vary greatly depending on the species from which they hail, as well as on an individual basis, there are a few commonalities all lycans share. Firstly, lycans can appear in one of three forms, commonly called “full animal form,” “half-form,” and “humaniod form.” The full animal form, as the name implies, is hardly distinguishable from pure animals of its type. On the other end of the spectrum is the humanoid form, in which state a lycanthrope appears mostly human in structure, though often with highly distinguishing animal features which reveal its species. The half-form is an intermediate state, appearing more beast than man, and combining the attributes of both humans and animals to great effect. Typically the half-form is used in combat scenarios, whereas the more familiar humanoid form is preferred for diplomatic circumstances and for better blending in to New Earth's humanoid-dominant society, and the full animal form is preferred for co-mingling with their animal brethren and for tasks more befitting the animal form. Lycanthropes' humanoid form is usually proportionate to the animal they represent, their average heights closely following human trends. Life Cycle A child with at least one lycanthropic parent will always be born with the lycanthrope gene. Otherwise, there seems to be about a one-in-ten-million (1/10000000) chance of two non-lycanthropic animals giving birth to a lycanthropic child (usually one among a litter), and only within a certain few species of animal. Regardless of parentage, the gestation period is between 20-30 weeks (depending on species) and lycanthrope newborns are always in the full animal form for about the first year of life. The first transformation usually takes place early in the second year of life, and is a joyous occasion for lycanthrope families, or else a confusing and sometimes troubling time for animals who unwittingly give birth to lycan children. This first transformation is not permanent, and it is common for a young lycanthrope to involuntarily shift back and forth for long periods of time between their animal and humanoid form several times before they learn to control the shifts, usually around 5-8 years of age. Around 10-12 years of age, a lycanthrope reaches sexual maturity, at which point a lycan born of animal parents usually leaves his/her pack to join a more civilized colony. Lycans who leave their packs still respect their animal brethren, and sometimes even revere them as higher beings than the lycans themselves. Lycans typically do not live to be older than 40 or 50, but there have been a few rare cases in which individuals lived more than a hundred years. Powers and Special Abilities The lycanthropes' ability to shapeshift into three different forms affords them great versatility both in combat and out. However, other than their shape-shifting abilities, lycanthropes are largely non-magical. It is possible for lycanthropes, like humans, to obtain access to magic through intense practice and study, but it is quite uncommon, and very few lycans ever desire to pursue a career in magic. Notable Lycanthropes (TBD) Other Information Population Statistics * Lycanthrope Population of Great Dekara: 9% * Lycanthrope Population of Thordros: 15% * Gender: 30% Male, 70% Female Special Breeding Mechanics # Any pair of non-lycanthropic animals (from the list below) can potentially give birth to one or two lycanthropic babies among their litter. (About 1/10,000,000 chance to occur per litter) # Animals of different species cannot interbreed. # A lycanthrope of either gender may breed with an animal of the same species and opposite gender to produce one lycanthrope child. # Two lycanthropes of the same species may breed to produce a lycanthrope child. # Two lycanthropes of different species may breed to produce a lycanthrope child of either species, each of equal possibility. # A male human can breed with a female lycanthrope to produce a child which will be either human or lycanthrope. # A female human can breed with a male lycanthrope, but it will always produce a human child. # It does not appear to be possible for lycanthropes to breed with any race not mentioned herein. Known breeds of lycanthropes: * Grizzly * Panda * Brown Bear * Black Bear * Wolf * Hyena * Raccoon * Lion * Panther * Various domestic cats * (TBD) Naming Conventions Example Male Names Example Female Names Example Surnames __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Species